1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the technical field of information processing, and in particular to a method for displaying a selfie image and an apparatus for displaying a selfie image.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
With the development of the shooting technology, people may shoot an object by means of various types of shooting devices (for example a dedicated camera, or a built-in camera of the mobile terminal), to capture an image of the object. The shooting of the object include two types. One type is common shooting, i.e., a remote object far away from the camera and the photographer is shot using the shooting device, for example a prospect is shot by using a digital camera or a rear camera of a mobile terminal; another type is special shooting, i.e., a proximal object between the camera and the photographer is shot using the shooting device, which is commonly known as “self-portrait photographing” (i.e. selfie). In case of the selfie, the shot image is stored in the shooting device in one of two ways. In a first way, the shot image is directly stored without any processing. For example, the image is shot in a mirroring (non-mirroring) form and also stored in the mirroring (non-mirroring) form. In a second way, the shot image is stored after certain processing. For example, the image is shot in a mirroring (non-mirroring) form and stored in the non-mirroring (mirroring) form. When displaying the selfie image, the selfie image is displayed based on the way in which it is stored in the shooting device.
The selfie image may be processed in different modes. It is processed by default in one of mirroring-processing-mode (for example, in case that it is shot by a front camera) and non-mirroring-processing-mode (for example, in case that it is shot by a rear camera). When the shot image is displayed, users whose demands usually are different may find that the displayed image is not satisfactory. In this situation, users generally turn to specialized image editing software to process the image professionally and then the processed image is displayed, which however requires additional operations other than shooting and displaying. Thus efficiency for displaying the selfie image is decreased.